Lena and Julia
by Jesheckahlynn
Summary: A story about Lena and Julia...


T.A.T.U. Fan Fiction  
  
10:53pm 31/08/2003  
  
Setting: Amazon jungle  
  
Time: a hundred years ago  
  
Lena looked up from the arrow head she was sharpening and sighed with sorrow as her hand got cut and ruined the arrow head. All because of that one from the other tribe she thought. The one with the eyes that saw into her soul like no others could. She remembered that she had gotten in trouble 3 times for forgetting her guard duty that day and went back to work...........Lena sighed heavily. She wondered how this could happen. She had sworn she would never be like her mom who had left with that woman although that was common. How could the girl they had captured from the other tribe that way? They were obviously superior to make her feel this way? She remembered the way when to admit that Lena's tribe was superior the girls eyes had flashed as she denied it. Julia  
  
Julia looked up from the task that the other tribe had put her to. She was tending to the little ones of her tribe and trying to nurse the injuries she had sustained when she had refused to say that the other tribe was superior. She remembered the one guard with the green eyes and the flame red hair that just stuck out in her mind. Try as she might she could not get her out of her mind. The girl's eyes had looked into hers and she hadn't looked away. Silently Julia got after herself for thinking about the enemy that way. She reminded herself that this was a trick that they wanted her to submit to them. Still even though the wounds hurt when she thought of the girl she could not feel the pain.  
  
Lena  
  
When Lena got off guard duty that night she purposely walked by the hut that the prisoner was in. She sighed as she remembered the beating the girl had taken and how she had never cried out. Her mind saw the scars the beating would cause yet for some reason they were beautiful to her. As she walked by the hut she saw the girl kneeling by a young child. The turned and looked straight at her and Lena took in a sharp breath. Lena marveled at how one with such black hair and blue eyes could ever make her feel like this. It wasn't like she was even beautiful according to what her tribe thought.  
  
Julia  
  
As Julia looked up from the bed of Naomi one of the captured children she saw the girl and looked straight into her eyes. When she did so she felt like she had known her forever and she felt a strange emotion her Amazon teaching had taught her nothing of. She quickly averted her eyes more out of shock than humility.  
  
Julia and Lena  
  
As the girls lay in their "beds" that night they tossed and wondered what it would be like to be able to figure out what this feeling was. They also wondered what would come the next day and looked forward to seeing each other on an off chance. But still in the back of their minds they knew they were enemies. Lena woke slowly and stretched and then realized she had had less than three hours of sleep. She knew she should get some rest but the urge to see that girl again was too strong to ignore. The girl was sleeping when she arrived. Lena decided to try and talk to her the next day but slowly went back to her hut after watching the girl sleep for a few minutes.  
  
Part 2  
  
Julia  
  
Julia saw the girl come into the hut and pretended to be asleep. While she was doing this she slowly opened an eye and memorized the look of the girl. Her eyes almost the color of her mothers beautiful blanket she had gotten from the traders. She wondered if this was what her mother had called the curse of love. This girl this enemy could not be the one she loved or could she.  
  
Lena  
  
The next day Lena went to the hut where the girl was staying and made the guard let her in. She headed right for the girl and looked her in the eye and felt the strange sensation once again. she swallowed the lump in her throat and went the rest of the way. She sat down by the fire and smiled at the girl and said hello to her in the native tongue. When the girl spoke Lena was paralyzed by the beauty of her voice and wanted to hear more.  
  
Julia  
  
Julia looked up as the girl sat by her and said hello in the common tongue. The girl said hello my name is Lena what is yours? Julia breathed and then said my name is Julia, since when do you ask prisoners what their names are? She looked at the girl and watched her tense visibly. Then suddenly the girl said shoot I have guard duty bye. As the girl left she flashed a smile at Julia and Julia felt a chill even though she was beside the fire.  
  
Part 3  
  
Julia  
  
Julia looked at the wounds and winced as her sweat hit them. She wanted to cry out but wouldn't knowing it would give the people too much satisfaction. She ached to wash them with cool water but the only water she had was the warm water the guards had given her for the children. She looked longingly at the water but soon sighed and gave up because she knew the children needed it.  
  
Lena  
  
Lena looked at Julia and sighed sadly. She could tell the girl was in pain but she had no clue what to do. Suddenly an idea hit her; there was a cold spring down from the village that she could take Julia to heal her wounds. She walked to the guards and told them she wanted Julia to help her with a task in the jungle. She went over and placed a hand on Julia's shoulder and only said come to her.  
  
Julia  
  
Julia almost jumped when Lena touched her. She marveled at the warmth of her hand on her skin and then silently followed. Lena led her down to a stream and told her to take care of herself. She went to go down to the water and brushed Lena's hand as she went sending an electric chill up her spine. Once at the water she got in and tried to rinse the salt out of the wounds but also tried to calm herself.  
  
Lena  
  
Lena watched Julia bathe and wondered at how she looked so beautiful. When Julia was ready to get out she went over and helped pull her out. when she pulled Julia out Julia stumbled and fell into Lena's arms scaring Lena and also making her almost unable to control herself. Lena looked into her eyes and...  
  
Part 4  
  
Lena  
  
Lena slowly bent her head down and brushed Julia's lips with hers. Suddenly a twig snapped in the distance and she regained her control. She suddenly moved away from Julia and said come we must go back. When they arrived at the village there was a lady who looked a lot like Lena by the prisoners hut. Lena's heart fell when she saw this and she knew what was coming.  
  
Julia  
  
Julia wondered as they were walking back what had happened and wanted to as Lena. She was about to as her when suddenly she saw her tense at the presence of what appeared to be the chief at the prisoners hut. Julia knew what was coming also and strode boldly ahead and never looked down. The woman held a large knife in her hand and looked with contempt upon Julia. She asked Julia do you admit that our tribe is superior? Julia took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes and said all tribes are the same.  
  
Lena  
  
Lena drew in her breath and wanted to run to Julia and scream as the guards with the lady threw her to the ground. Lena watched with tears in her eyes as the knife came down and took away the girls beautiful long hair and made it short and ragged. The chief then passed by her and said my child this is what happens to those who refuse to admit the truth. Lena nodded mutely and knew in her heart that that night she would do what she had wanted to do for many years.  
  
Julia  
  
Though the loss of her hair pained her she knew it was for the best. They will never break my will she said that night to herself. She was thinking about that and the kiss if you could call it that down by the streams when suddenly out of nowhere a hand shot out at her and caught her. Julia's first instinct was to fight but when she saw who it was that instinct died in her.  
  
Part 5  
  
Julia  
  
Julia's heart pounded in her chest as she watched Lena signal her to follow her. She did so wondering what was in store for her. Her heart was still heavy over the loosing her hair thing. Suddenly that didn't matter at all because Lena was there.  
  
Lena  
  
Lena knew she would be punished if caught but she had to leave she had to take Julia with her. She had never felt so strongly before. She made Julia follow her silently into the forest the whole time keep herself distanced mentally from her. she felt that if she didn't something she didn't want to happen would.  
  
Julia  
  
Julia looked at Lena once they were stopped and had a thought. She wondered what would have happened if they had not been interrupted. She slowly watched Lena make a fire for the night and noticed that Lena had brought two blankets for them. It suddenly came to her mind that Lena had planned this and would be punished if she was found out.  
  
Lena  
  
Lena looked up and was unnerved to see those eyes looking at her. She longed to know what the girl was thinking but was too afraid to ask. She spread her blanket out by the fire and put Julia's across on the other side of the fire from her. She wanted to put Julia's by hers but decided not to.  
  
Julia  
  
Julia watched as Lena put out the blankets and tried to will her to put hers nest to her own but she didn't. Julia felt a little sad but then a plan formed in her mind. A very mischievous plan so she rolled over and went to sleep on her blanket  
  
Part 6  
  
Julia  
  
Julia woke less than two hours after she lay down. She slowly stood up and silently walked over to where Lena was laying down. She bent down and admired Lena's face and smiled happily at what she was about to do. With that final thought she bent her head and kissed Lena on the lips.  
  
Lena  
  
Lena woke with a start and saw Julia kissing her. At first she thought she must still be asleep but then she knew it was real. Her mind almost exploded. She found herself kissing back and she was surprised at the intensity with which she kissed. She knew when she kissed Julia that this was right.  
  
Julia  
  
Julia smiles to herself as she kissed Lena and knew this was just the beginning as she slid under Lena's blanket with her.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Both  
  
From that day on Julia and Lena were inseparable they were never apart and they were perfect together. They founded a tribe of rejects and people like themselves and many years later their terrific struggle to find each other and ultimately themselves was recorded as legends.  
  
The end.......  
  
Or maybe not........  
  
Who knows......  
  
You decide........  
  
Jesheckah Lynn 


End file.
